Heart of the Island
by Nadia Potter
Summary: Wendy is not what she seems, she doesn't even know it. Only Neverland does. Based on the 1953 animated version.
1. Grow Up

**I don't own Peter Pan if I did Wendy would have stayed with Peter.**

**Narrator: **_Italic_

**Chapter 1: Grow Up**

_This has happened before, but will not happen again as in this cornerhouse on a quiet street in Bloomsbury and Peter Pan chose this particular house because there were people who believed in him. There was Mrs Darling._

"George, dear, do hurry. We mustn't be late for the party, you know." Mary Darling said to her husband humming.

_Mrs Darling believed Peter Pan was the spirit of youth but Mr Darling…_

"Mary, unless I find my cufflinks we don't go to the party. And if we don't go to the party I can never show my face in the office again. And if I can never show—" Mr Darling groaned.

_Well Mr Darling was a practical man. The boys, however, John and Michael believer Peter Pan was a real person and made him the hero of all their nursery games._

Wendy POV

"Blast you Peter Pan!" I hear John shout upstairs

"Take that! Give up, Captain Hook? Give up?" I then hear Michael retort.

"Never! I'll teach you to cut off my hand!" John says holding up his right hand as I walked in. "Oh, no John it was the left hand." I say chuckling.

"Oh, yes, thank you Wendy.'

_Wendy, the eldest not only believed, she was the supreme authority of Peter Pan and his marvellous adventures._

" Oh, Nana must we take that nasty tonic" I sigh as Nana comes in.

"Take that!' I watch the boys play as I clean up.

"Insolent boy, I'll slash you into ribbons!"

"And I'll cut you into pieces! Aha!"

"Ouch, careful Michael, my glasses!"

'I'm sorry, John"

"Ah, you'll never leave this ship alive!"

"Oh, yes I will. Take that!"

"Scuttle my bones, boy, I'll slit your gizzard!" John said while slicing a sheet.

"Oh, no you won't. Back! Back! Back, you villain!"

"Insolent pup!"

"Wicked pirate!"

"Aha, I got you!"

"You didn't either. You never touched me! Take that! And that! And that!

"Ouch" John said 'dying'.

"Boys, boys, less noise please." Father said entering as I was leaving.

"Oh, hello father." John said pleasantly.

"You old bilge rat." Michael growled.

"Wha – wha – what? Now see here Michael."

"Oh, not you father. You see, he's Peter Pan."

"And John's, Captain Hook." Michael finished.

"Yes. Yes of course. Have you seen my cufflinks?" Father said while searching.

"Cufflinks, father?"

"Yes, the gold ones."

"Michael, the buried treasure, where is it?" John whispered to Michael.

"I don't know."

"The map then…where's the treasure map?"

"It got lost."

"Good heavens my shirt front!" Father says finally finding it.

"Hooray1 You found it! You found it!" Michael jumped happily.

"Yes, so I have. And here after…. Don't paw at me Michael, this is my last clean-" The front suddenly sprung up "No! No!"

"George, dear, we really must hurry, or we'll be late." Mother says walking into the nursery.

"Mary look!"

"George"

"It's only chalk, father."

"Why Michael…."

"It's not his fault, it's in the story. Wendy said." John said defending his brother.

"Wendy? Story? I might have known Wendy. Wendy!" Father shouted.

I walked in calmly, "Yes, father?"

"Would, you kindly expl-"

I cut him off finally noticing mother who was dressed in a beautiful gown. "Oh, mother, you look simply lovely!"

"Thank you, dear."

"Wendy-"

"Just my old gown made over but it turn out right. And I—"

"Mary, if you don't mind, I'd…"

"Why, father, what have you done to your shirt?"

"What, have I—" He screams in frustration.

"Now George really, it comes right off." Mother says wiping it.

"That's, no excuse. Wendy, haven't I warned you? Stuffing the boy's heads with a lot of silly stories."

"Oh, but they aren't."

"I say they are! Captain Crook, Peter Pirate…"

"Peter Pan, father" I correct.

Pan, pirate, poppycock!"

We all started talking at the same time to explain Peter.

"Absolute poppycock. And let me tell you, this ridiculous…"

"Now George."

"Now George. Now George. Well now George will have his say!"

"Please, dear"

"Mary, the child's growing up. It's high time she had a room of her own."

"Father!" I cry.

"George!" Mother says shocked.

"What?" John devestatedly asks.

"No!" Michael shouts.

"I mean it! Young lady, this is your last night in the nursery! And that's my last word on the matter! No! No!"

He tripped on Nana and rolled on one of the boys' carts, then banged into my dresser, which made everything fall on him. While that happened Nana was pushed and shoved and thrown into the wall.

"Oh, poor Nana!"

"Poor Nana? This is the last straw! Out! Out I say!"

"No, father, no." Michael hugs Nana

"Yes! There'll be no more dogs for nursemaids in this house!"

"Goodbye, Nana." Michael whispers.

We hear father muttering to himself as he drags Nana.

Come on children time for bed." Mother says. So we walk to our respective beds as mother tucks me in I say,

"But, mother, I don't want to grow up."

"Now, dear. Don't worry about it any more tonight."

'He called Peter Pan "absolute poppycock"." John was shocked as Michael and I.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, John. Father was just upset."

"Poor Nana, out there all alone." Michael sniffed.

"No more tears, Michael. It's a warm night. She'll be all right."

"Mother." Michael whispers.

"What is it dear?"

"Buried treasure." Michael hands mother father's cufflinks.

"Now, children, don't judge your father too harshly. After all, he really loves you very much." Mother says while closing the window. I realized he might come back.

"Oh don't lock it, mother. He might come back"

"He?" She questions shocked.

"Yes. Peter Pan. You see, I found something that belongs to him."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"His shadow." I yawn.

"Shadow?"

"Mm-hmm. Nana had it, but I-I took it away."

"Oh? Yes, of course. Good night, dear."


	2. Second Star to the Right

**I don't own Peter Pan if I did this would have happened…**

**Chapter 2: The Second Star to the Right**

Peter POV

I knew I would have to wait until the children were asleep to get my shadow I but I didn't know it took so long for people to go to sleep. Quickly I fly down from the top of the roof and have a look I saw a smart look black haired boy, a small boy who looks very young and an angel. No, not an angel just a very pretty girl with curly dirty blonde hair in a ponytail with a blue bow and blueberry eyes.

A strange feeling was in my stomach when I thought that so I quickly flew up trying to know what it was. When I was lost in thought Tink started pulling at my messy red hair signalling I should start listening.

I could only hear muffled sounds but I could make out a few words.

"Peter…Pirate…Poppycock!...No!...What?... George!...Father!.."

Wow, something bad must be happening. Then the window went dark and outside I could hear the grown ups talking.

"But George do you think the children will be safe, without Nana?"

"Safe? Of course, they'll be safe. Why not?"

"Well, Wendy said something about a shadow, and I…" At that part I perk up and start listening more.

"Shadow? Whose shadow?"

"Peter Pan's."

"Oh, Peter Pa- Peter Pan! You don't say. _High voice_ Goodness gracious, whatever shall we do"?

"But George, really I-"

"Sound the alarm! Call Scotland Yard"

"There must have been someone-'

"Oh Mary, of all the impossible childish fiddle-faddle, Peter Pan, indeed. How can we expect the children grow up and be practical…'

"George, dear."

"When you're as bad as they are? No wonder Wendy gets these idiotic ideas." The man said walking away.

Tink and me enter the nursery quietly. And start looking for my shadow.

"Over there Tink, in its den. Is it there? Must be here somewhere." I say music starts playing. "Tink! Stop playing and help me find my shadow. Shadow? Shadow?"

"Peter, I know the music box, I've been here before. There was a really nice girl…Hey!, Look!" I go over to the drawer.

"Huh?" I open the drawer and my shadow escapes. "Aha!"

We fly, climb, roll, tumble and hide until my shadow goes under the pretty girl's bed and past a dresser as I catch him and bump into it. Suddenly, I hear a gasp. It was the girl.

"Peter Pan! Oh, Peter, I knew you'd come back! I saved your shadow for you. Oh I do hope it isn't rumpled. You know, you look exactly the way I thought you would. Oh, a litter taller perhaps. But then…" I start rubbing my foot with something that feels sticky like tree sap, she giggles watching me.

"You can't stick it on with soap, Peter. It needs sewing. That's the proper way to do it. Although, come to think of it, I've never thought about it before. Sewing shadows, I mean. Of course, I knew it was your shadow the minute I saw it. And I said to myself, "I'll put it away for him until he comes back. He's sure to come back". And you did, didn't you, Peter? After all, one can't leave his shadow lying about… and not miss it sooner or later, don't you agree? But what I still don't understand is how Nana got it in the first place. She really isn't… Oh, sit down. It " As she talks I study her and realize that her ears are a bit pointed just like mine.

"Girls talk too much."

"Yes, girls talk too- Hmmm? Oh." She laughs until she realizes what I just said.

"Well, get on with it, girl."

"My name is Wendy, Wendy Moira Angela Darling." Wow, long name.

"Wendy's enough."

"Oh. But how did Nana get your shadow, Peter?"

"Jumped at me, the other night at the window."

"What were you doing there?"

"I came to listen to the stories."

"My stories? But they're all about you."

"Of course. That's why I like 'em. I tell 'em to the Lost Boys."

"The Lost B- Oh I remember. They're your men."

"Uh-huh." I say trying out my shadow.

"I'm so glad you came back tonight. I might never have seen you."

"Why?'

"Because I have to grow up tomorrow."

"Grow up?" I jump shocked.

"Tonight's my last night in the nursery."

'But that means no more stories."

"Mm-Hmm" She sniffed. No, no more stories that's horrible. I know!

"No! I won't have it! Come on."

"But where are we going?"

"To Never Land."

Amazed she says, "Never Land!"

"You'll never grow up there."

"Oh, Peter, it would be so wonderful. But wait! What would mother say?"

That I stop at. "Mother? What's a mother?"

"Why, Peter, a mother's someone…who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-

"Good! You can be our mother. Come on." I say dragging her to the window.

"Now, just a minute, I…, let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to- Oh Never Land. Oh, I-I'm so happy, I'I think I'll give you a-a kiss." What's a kiss?

"What's a-a kiss?" I voiced my thoughts.

"Oh, well, I-I'll show you." She gently comes forward and softly presses her lips on mine. It was a strange feeling but I decided I liked it. Until she screamed in pain when Tink pulled her beautiful Blonde hair.

"Stop! Stop it, Tink!" I say jumping on beds to catch her with my hat for ruining that.

"John! John, wake up! He's here!" I hear as the small boy gets out of his cot.

"Huh? Jiminy!" The other says in wonder.

"Oh, what in the world was that?" Wendy asks.

"Tinker Bell. Don't know what got into her." I look into my hat.

"Hello, Peter Pan, I'm Michael." The small one says.

"My name is John. How do you do?"

"Hello!" I reply.

"Oh look! A firefly." Michael looks into the hat.

"A fairy?" Wendy says in wonder.

"Amazing."

"What's the pixie doing?" Michael asks me.

"Talking."

"What did she say?" Wendy asks.

"She says you're a big, ugly girl." I laugh.

"Oh. Well, I think she's beautiful." At this Tink's glow went a light pink.

"Well, come on, Wendy. Let's go." I drag her again.

"Where are we going?" Michael asks Wendy.

"To Never Land."

"Never Land!"

"Peter's taking us."

"Us?" I fly over shocked.

"Of course, I-I couldn't go without Michael and John."

"Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers."

"Yes and fight pirates too"

"All right, but you gotta take orders."

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Me too."

"But Peter, how do we get to Never Land?"

"Fly, of course"

"Fly?"

"It's easy, all you have to do is to, is to... it's to... Huh! That's funny," I thought about it for a while.

"What's the matter, don't you know?"

"Oh sure, it's, it's just that I never thought about it before. Say, that's it! Think of a wonderful thought"

"Any happy little thought?"

"Uh-huh"

"Like toys at Christmas?" Wendy asks in excitement, which I found I like =d and wanted to make her more excited about things.

"Sleigh bells? Snow?"

"Yup. Watch me now. Here I go! It's easier than pie" I demonstrate.

"He can fly!"

"He can fly!"

"He flewed"

"Now, you try" I pulled Wendy up.

I"'ll think of a mermaid lagoon... underneath a magic moon"

"I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave"

"I think I'll be an Injun brave"

"Now, everybody try"

"One, two, three" I pull them up and….

"We can fly!, we can fly!, we can fly!" They crash.

"This won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust, oh! and something I forgot: dust"

"Dust?"

"Dust?"

"Yup, just a little bit of pixie dust. Now, think of the happiest things, it's the same as having wings" I shake Tink's pixie dust onto John and Michael, then put three handfuls onto my hands and blow it onto Wendy.

"Let's all try it just once more"

"Look! We're rising off the floor"

"Jiminy!"

"Oh, my! We can fly!"

"You can fly!"

"We can fly!"

"Come on everybody, here we go! Off to Never Land!" I say from the window.

Halfway through our trip we stop at Big Ben I land on a hand pulling Wendy down I then say, "There it is Wendy, second star to the right and straight on till morning" as I point to the star.

When we go through the portal I run my hand through the stars and get Wendy to watching her face change into one of amazement. Eventually, dawn breaks and we go across the sea seeing Neverland in the morning when the sun is going up is beautiful.

We land on the clouds looking at the island. "Oh, Peter, it's just as I've always dreamed it would be!" Wendy sighs happily. "Oh, look, John, there's Mermaid Lagoon."

"By Jove! And the Indian encampment!"

"Oh look, there's Captain Hook and the pirates." Just as Michael says that a cannon fires ad just misses us.

"Look out! Quick, Tink! Take Wendy and the boys to the island. I'll stay here and draw Hook's fire. _I whistle,_ "Hook!" Hook, you codfish! Here!" I shout and start teasing Hook.

Wendy POV

"Tinker Bell! Not so fast, Tinker Bell! Please Tinker Bell! We can't keep up with you! Tinker Bell! Wait! Please!" I shout to Tinkerbell while trying to go as fast as she was.

After I fully lost her I flew around trying to find her when suddenly a combination of rocks and arrows hit me that's when an arrow hit my heart and a stone was thrown at my head. I started falling trying to think of happy thoughts but I couldn't black spots clouded my eyes and I fell to a clear spot of land with rocks and grass.


	3. Strange Day

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**There will now be bits of the story, which are from the 2003 movie.**

**Chapter 3: Strange Day **

Slightly POV

When Peters gone the weather is always bad so we try to look for him everyday so we can get back to hunting and playing. It's been a week and a half and no peter. Today was my turn to look through the telescope. Though we still fight over it.

"I see something!" I cried, against my better judgment.

"What is it?" Nibs asked, pressing close.

"It's a large blue bird," I said, inching away from him while still keeping the bird in my sight. "And ugly too."

Instantly all the boys, reaching for the telescope, tackled me. It was hard to keep it away from them.

"No!" I cried, keeping my arm far out of their reach.

"Give me it!" one of the Twins shouted, pulling at my arm. I jerked away from him and shouted to be heard over the noise.

"When Peter's away I'm in charge!" That got their attention and they pulled back, pouting. "I get to look through the telescope," I insisted, rather self-righteously I'm afraid. I lifted the scope to my eye once more. "It's coming closer . . ."

Suddenly a brilliant light flashed in the lens. Tinkerbell. I reeled back and grabbed at my eyes, seeing nothing but strange black dots everywhere. "Ah! I've gone blind!" I exclaimed, afraid that I really had. "I'm blind!"

The boys made fun of me as I stumbled around, trying to see something. I could hear them greeting Tink, but was too preoccupied with my injured state and rather annoyed that my show hadn't created more attention.

"She's blinded me!" I complained.

Finally my sight came back and I walked up to where Tink was talking into Tootles's ear. He frowned slightly, concentrating hard on her words. We all crowded around, trying to hear for ourselves. Unfortunately we could barely hear anything.

"Tink says the bird's called a . . . Wendy," Tootles translated slowly. "And Peter wants us to . . ." he trailed off with a gasp and we watched as Tink acted someone shooting an arrow into someone else and that someone else falling to the ground dead.

"Shoot it down."

"Well, we have our orders. Shoot the Wendy bird."

Everyone grinned and got out their bows and arrows. "Aye, aye!" they cried, setting the arrows.

"Ready? Aim! . . . Fire!" I cried and we all let loose our arrows. They flew up in the air, straight toward the Wendy bird. We saw it back up as if trying to get away, but one of the arrows struck it straight in the heart. We all watched it fall in awe.

Tootles stepped forward excitedly. "I got it! I got it!"

We all glanced at him, and then at each other, before tearing off towards where the bird had fallen, each of us shouting at the top of our lungs that _we_ had got it. Whooping and shouting, we burst into a clearing, stopping dead in our tracks when we saw what we had hit.

"_That_ is no bird," I said, stunned, taking a step closer.

"It is a lady," Curly said, his voice sad and awestruck. We had not seen a lady, a _real_ lady since . . . since . . .ever.

"And Tootles," the Twins spoke in unison, looking up with big, round eyes.

We all turned on Tootles. "Tootles has killed her!"

Of course Peter chose that moment to show up, startling us all and making us scramble to stand in front of the poor Wendy lady's dead body. Peter didn't seem to notice.

"Great news! I know what happened to Cinderella," he was saying. "She defeated the pirates. There was stabbing, slicing, torturing, bleeding . . ." he mimicked the movements with his own dagger. "And they lived happily ever after."

We stood there stiffly, unsure of what to do or say.

"Well," I stammered out, feeling as though I was the only one that could get us out of this situation if I tried. "That's a relief I must say."

The boys agreed half-heartedly. Peter still did not seem to notice our unease. He landed in front of us and came to us excitedly.

"Greater news! I have brought you she that told of Cinderella." I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. All this talk about needing a mother . . . and then we killed her. "She is to tell us stories! She is . . ."

We parted, realizing it was too late at this point. "Dead," I supplied mournfully.

Peter froze and time seemed to stop for a moment. Slowly, he dropped to his knees beside the body. We slowly moved to follow him, crouching down around the Wendy lady and Peter.

"Tragic," I said sympathetically, suddenly _very_ glad it had not been my arrow.

"Awful!" Curly said, tears standing out in his eyes.

"Good shot though," Nibs felt the need to point out, the insensitive git that he was.

Peter withdrew the arrow, which made trickles of blood come out. "Who's arrow," he asked in a low, dangerous voice. I suddenly felt a rush of déjà vu and was once more very, _very_ glad it wasn't mine. Peter turned to Nibs, who in turn looked up at Tootles.

"Mine Peter," Tootles said, surprising me by taking off his hat and handing it solemnly to Curly, whose mouth dropped open. Curly began to shake his head, but Tootles knelt down and opened his shirt collar. "Strike Peter. Strike true."

Peter lifted the arrow, looking determined. Tootles squeezed his eyes shut as Curly hid behind the hat. Nibs suddenly did not look so enamored by the whole situation and began chewing nervously on his lip. I buried my face in my hands and the Twins turned their faces away, clutching at each other.

Suddenly, the Wendy lady murmured something, startling us all.

"The Wendy lives!" Curly cried, and we all leaned over to see. Sure enough, we now saw that her chest was rising and falling normally. Peter reached out and withdrew an acorn that was hanging on a chain around her neck. It had a hole in it.

"It's my kiss," he said in wonder. "My kiss saved her!"

"I remember kisses," I said instantly, trying to get attention back on me for a moment. "Let me see." I took the acorn and studied it carefully, having no idea what a kiss was exactly. "Aye, that is a kiss. A powerful thing." I handed it back. He move her nightgown to see the hole that was in the chest, it wasn't fatally deep since the kiss saved her but there was a wound there.

"Let us carry her down to the house."

"Hands," Peter commanded and we all held forth our hands for inspection. A moment passed as we all suddenly noticed how filthy we were.

"They're a bit dirty," Curly said apologetically.

Seeing an opportunity for the dramatics, I announced tragically, "Then she must stay here and die!"

"No!" Peter snapped, scowling at me.

I hastily pulled back. "Oh, how could I have thought that? Stupid. Sorry." I grimaced.

Peter seemed to think for a moment before leaning forward, drawing us all in. "We shall build a house around her!" he whispered excitedly.

Caught up in the prospect of building a house (really we had been _very_ bored since Peter had left). We all cheered and ran off into the forest, gathering sticks and leaves and shouting to each other what we could build. Apparently Peter wanted a chimney and a doorknocker and windows.

It took us the rest of the day (including the Wendy-lady's brothers helping us) to build a house suitable for Peter's standards. It was rather beautiful, with a bunch of orange and yellow and gold leaves.

Peter POV

When I saw Wendy on the ground I thought my heart was broken in two. I was amazed when I saw my kiss had saved her. My kiss saving her life! I got the boys to build a house around her while I studied what she looked like she had the usual hair, nose, lips and eyes but the two things that stood out the most was how beautiful she looked (even asleep) and that her ears were pointed just like mine.

Suddenly, the twins came to me and said "Tink did it."

I was angry that Tink could do that to Wendy. "Tinker Bell. Tink! Come here. You're charged with high treason, Tink. Are you guilty or not guilty? " She nodded deviously.

"Guilty? Don't you know you might have killed her?" Another nod.

"Tinker Bell… I hereby banish you forever." I say with an authorative voice. A moan of pain comes from Wendy.

"Please, not forever!"

"Well, for a week then. C'mon Wendy you need to wake up soon." I begged her.

Slightly POV

We stood anxiously outside the door, waiting for her to wake up, it had been a few days since we shot the Wendy-Lady down. Peter was off in the Home, preparing himself to be the father I suppose.

"Remember," I instructed the boys as we waited. "First impressions are very, very important . . ." I heard rustling from inside and instantly stood straighter. "Here she is! Look loveable!"

We all grinned as the beauty who was the Wendy-lady opened the door. She looked surprised to see us, but not unhappy. I took that for a good sign. Tootles and I took off our hats respectfully. I cleared my throat and looked as cute and endearing as I could.

"Wendy lady, for you we built this house. With a doorknocker—"

"And a chimney!" Tootles interrupted eagerly.

I glanced at the others. "One, two, three," I whispered and we all dropped to our knees and looked pleading, just as we had rehearsed.

"Please be our mother!" We cried as one.

The Wendy lady looked somewhat flustered and she tightened her bow self-consciously. "Oh! Well, it is frightfully fascinating. But, you see, I've had no real experience."

Our expressions dropped to ones of dejected sadness. Thankfully one of the Twins, bless him, whichever one he was, spoke up.

"Do you tell stories?" he asked in the sweetest, most enchanting way. What mother could resist that?

"Yes," the Wendy lady said, seeming to know where this was going.

"Then you're perfect," Curly said breathlessly, apparently as taken by her beauty as we were.

The Wendy lady smiled. "Very well. I will do my best."

We leaped from the ground, shouting "Hooray!" and introducing ourselves. I stepped back a bit after I shook her hand and watched as the boys excitedly led her toward the Home Under the Ground (blindfolded of course). I hurried after them, giving my input on the reasons why we must be cautious. As we led the way to our Home.

Wendy POV

I was pushed into a tree trunk as one of the boys said "Time to meet father, mother" I think he's called Nibs.

"So looking forward to being your son." The leader of the boys said.

I walked forward for a while until I fell into an underground home. Two of the boys rolled in. I noticed Peter was on a throne like chair covered in animal skins.

"Welcome Mother, discipline, that's what fathers believe in, we should spank the children immediately before they try to kill you again." He said. Then realized something else he could do.

"In fact, we should kill them." He turned around slowly. "Argh!" He shouted chasing them they screamed and ran.

"Peter!" I scream but he didn't notice me. I run over "Father" I say calmly stepping in front of the boys including my brothers who have become honorary lost boys in a matter of days.

"I agree that they are dreadfully horrid, but if we were to kill them they would think that they are important," I say spitting out the last word.

The lost boys start agreeing with me with shouts of "yes", "Very", "Important" and even Slightly shouting out "and unique!"

"I suggest something far worse, medicine," Peter starts grinning while sitting back, "It's the most beastly disgusting stuff." I say taking sniff and looking disgusted. "The sticky, sweet kind."

The boys are now begging for Peter to kill them so they don't have to drink the medicine.

Then Peter let them off the hook saying, "Come on, Wendy, I'll show you the island."

Quickly I forgot about medicine and was filled with hope. "Oh, Peter! The mermaids?"

Aw, let's go huntin'. Nibs, said.

"Tigers?"

"Nah, bears." The twins said.

"Personally, I should prefer to see the aborigines." Dignified, John said.

"And the Indians too."

"All right, men, go out and capture a few Indians. John, you be the leader'

"I shall try to be worthy of my post. Forward march!"

"Come on, bear"

"Oh Michael do be careful!" My 'motherness' as Michael called it came out.

"Come on Wendy, I'll show you the mermaids"

Slightly POV

While we walked we randomly were singing.

Following the leader, the leader

the leader

we're following the leader

wherever he may go

tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee

do tee day

tee dum, tee dee, it's part

of the game we play

tee dum, tee dee, the words

are easy to say

just a teedle ee dum a teedle

ee do tee day

Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee

do tee dum

we're one for all and all of us

are for fun

we march, we laugh, and follow

the other one

with a teedle ee do a teedle ee

do tee dum

Following the leader, the leader

the leader

we're following the leader

wherever he may go

we're out to fight the Injuns

the Injuns, the Injuns

we're out to fight the Injuns

because he told us so

Tee dum, tee dee, a teedle ee

do tee day

we march along and these

are words we say

tee dum, tee dee, a teedle

deedle dee day

oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle

ee do tee day

oh, a teedle ee dum, a teedle

ee do tee day

"Indians! Ah! Blackfoot tribe. Belongs to the Algonquian group. Quite savage, you know." John was talking smart mumbo jumbo that we didn't understand so we just listened and nodded.

"Uh, let's go get 'em!"

"Come on! We'll get 'em!"

"Gentlemen, gentlemen! First we must plan our strategy.""

"Uh, what's a "stradegy"?"

"A plan of attack. The initial phase is an encircling manoeuvre_"_

"John! Indians! Indians! Let me in!"

"Now, remember, the Indian is cunning-"

"Hey-"

"-but not intelligent. Therefore, we simply surround them and take them by surprise." After that we were capture and tied to a totem pole.

"I'm frightfully sorry, old chaps. It's all my fault."

"Aw, that's all right, Wildcat."

"No, we don't mind"

"That's okay."

"How"

"Uh, h-how, Chief"

"How, Chief"

"How!"

"How!"

"For many moons, red man fight paleface Lost Boys."

"Ugh!"

"Sometime you win. Sometime we win."

"Okay Chief. Uh, you win this time. Now turn us loose."

"Turn us loose? You mean this is only a game?"

"Sure. When we win, we turn them loose."

"When they win, they turn us loose."

"They turn us loose."

"This time no turnum loose."

"Huh?"

"The Chief's a great spoofer." I giggle nervously.

"Me no spoofum! Where you hide Princess Tiger Lily?"

"Uh, Tiger Lily?"

"We ain't got your old princess!"

"I've certainly never seen her."

"Me neither."

"Honest, we don't.'

"Heap big lie. If Tiger Lily not back by sunset, burnum at stake."

Wendy POV

As we enter mermaid lagoon, the one of the mermaids ask Peter, "Who's she?"

"Huh? Oh, that's Wendy."

"Well, she's in her nightgown, she's not exactly properly dressed for Neverland is she?" She asks Peter.

"Uh, no Nerin"

"You didn't let her pack or anything did you."

"No"

"Well then, Peter go into the forest, we'll be setting up the barriers we need to talk to Wendy."

"O-K, Nerin" Peter says like a child having to do something they don't want to do and fly's off.

Once he was gone Nerin turned to me and said "Wendy, can you come into the water."

For some reason I trusted the mermaids, so I got into the water. Suddenly I fell as soon as my foot touched it, I realised I had a mermaid tail and my torso was covered in a turquoise off the shoulder mid-drift top.

"Don't worry Princess, it's a charm we made for you so when you enter mermaid lagoon you become a mermaid." A blonde haired mermaid said.

"Princess?" I ask.

"Yes, we mermaids have been waiting for you for thousands of years."

"Why?"

"That you must find out for yourself." A blue haired mermaid said.

"But then who am I?"

"To the mermaid world, you are Princess Nadia Morgana Ariel Chelsea Kailani Melody Genevieve Brooke Chenelle Rilla Naida Kai Lana Adriana Talulah Kaia Cari Cascade Delta River Naia Rayn Bay Glade Misty Maya Leilani India Noelani Kyla Mai Spring Lily Lara Summer Sage Alana Coco Silvana Erika Anastasia Coral Sunshine Malibu Rivera Perri Alexa Thalia Clover Lopez" Wow, super long name. "And before you ask it is normal for royalty in Neverland to have super long names."

"Okay."

We then went under water and I found that I could breath there we went through the mermaid kingdom which was beautiful filled with colour and happiness. When we went into the palace every Mermaid and merman filled with happiness and there were shouts of "The princess is back", "She's back", "Princess", "Morgana", "Ariel", Kailani", "Maya "and so on. But the two that stood out the most to me were two gasps and shouts of "Nadia" and "Daughter".

In front of me were two Merpeople who had royal crowns on their heads. "Triton, Nadia is back." I was completely confused about what was happening.

Then Cordelia whispered in my ear "These are your parents as well as Mary and George Darling, this is King Triton and Queen Athena,"

"Your highnesses, the Princess has just come to Neverland and doesn't understand what is happening so maybe we could all leave and you can have your reunion" Meredrith suggested.

"Of course" The Queen's voice was choked with happiness.

After everyone swam out I was choked with hugs and murmurings of happiness. I was lead to a comfy living room where we all sat down and I asked one of the thousand questions ringing in my minds.

"What's happening?"


	4. Revelations

**Disclai****mer:You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13.**

**Chapter 4: Revelations**

Wendy POV

They looked at each other then back at me "Well thousands of years ago the fairy knig and queen came to us and asked if we would like Neverland to be as safe as it can be. We answered course"

_**Flashback**_

_Athena POV_

_I was daydreaming about having a daughter again the thing I want most. When Triton swam up to me and said _

"_King Jasper and Queen Clarion want to speak with us."_

"_Ok"_

_As soon as we got to the surface a brushed away my golden blonde hair and asked kindly,"King Jasper, Queen Clarion what can our humble kingdom do for you today?"_

"_We were wondering do you want to see Neverland as safe as it can be?"_

"_Of course"_

"_And do you want a daughter?"_

"_YES!"_

"_Well we can grant that wish with this plan." The two fairies started whispering in our ears with every word our grins got bigger._

_9 months later we had a beautiful baby girl with Golden blonde hair with blue, purple and green highlights and aqua coloured hair she was the most beautiful thing we had ever seen. We named her.._

"Princess Nadia Morgana Ariel Chelsea Kailani Melody Genevieve Brooke Chenelle Rilla Naida Kai Lana Adriana Talulah Kaia Cari Cascade Delta River Naia Rayn Bay Glade Misty Maya Leilani India Noelani Kyla Mai Spring Lily Lara Summer Sage Alana Coco Silvana Erika Anastasia Coral Sunshine Malibu Rivera Perri Alexa Thalia Clover Lopez" I breathlessly said.

"Yes" Father said. I quickly swam to them bursting with happiness and hugged them.

"I love you guys."

"We love you too Nadia"

Suddenly Cordelia, Meredrith, Nerin, Nerissa, Pearl and Aqua swam in and took me to a room with a giant pink clam bed suddenly they puched me down at a vanity and I realized what I looked like. My long curly dirty blonde hair was still in it's super tight ringlets was golden blonde with blue, green and purplehighlights. Pearl took out the millions of pins in there and my curly hair tumbled down my back to it's usual length at my hips. My eyes were a striking aqua and super big when the other mermaids were looking for something I gasped and stood up Peter! It had been two hours since we came here he must be worrying.

"Don't worry Melody, Peter can only see us at the rocks chatting, lughing and playing" Nerin said.

Aqua then came at me with a jeweled headband and said "Princess Nadia, we present you with your mermaid tiara, it is disguised as a headband and will present itself when the time is right, the colours of the jewels and metal will change according to outfit." She slid it into my hair.

Then Nerissa came with a seashell necklace and said "We present your outfit necklace it will give you the outfit you want at any time and has a few already set outfits. Have a try think red outfit" I tried and a red outfit appeared on me. I thought of orange, yellow, green, purple and blue but when blue came up I saw four different outfits in my mind. I chose the one I liked best and realized I had legs.

When Cordelia came up to me she had a scarf belt with a jewel encrusted dagger in it's sheath and two pouches of something I couldn't see. "Here are two pouches of mermaid scales they grant wishes but only to the worthy and here is your royal dagger."

"Thank you guys."

"It's okay, Princess, Sister" They all said at once.

We swam up to the surface and when I got to the surface I was completely dry I had my dark blueberry coloured dress with blue flats, my belt with my dagger and pouches and my now dark blonde hair down in curls resting at my hips.

"Peter, you can come back now!" Nerin shouted.

Peter POV

When Nerin said I could come back I was overjoyed it has been 2 and a half hours and watching Neverland gets really boring.

When I landed on a cliff on the side of Mermaid Lagoon I expected to see Wendy soaking wet not a girl with really long curly hair and a dark blue dress I was wondering where Wendy was until the girl turned around.

It was Wendy! She looked even prettier than before I found myself wanting to show off to her more and give her more of those….kisses yeah that's what they are!

Then I hear something in the distance and look, it's Hook!

I fly to a rock closer to get a closer look and say "Yup, it's Hook alright." At the word Hook the mermaids dive into the water and Wendy flies over to my with golden sparkles trailing behind her like a fairy, she looked so pretty.

I look back and see Tigerlily is there being held captured. I start flying towards them speeding towards them at a speed Wendy wouldn't be able to reach with just pixie dust so I stop and see Wendy is right next to me emitting a golden glow and golden pixie dust. Strange she looks like a fairy without wings. Hmmmm.

We speed towards Skull rock and Enter through an eye watching Hook and Smee.

"Now, my dear princess, this is me proposition. You tell me the hiding place of Peter

Pan, and I shall set you free."

"You dog." I whisper.

"Am I not a man of me word, Mr. Smee?"

"Yes. A-Always, Captain." Smee crosses his fingers.

"You'd better talk, my dear. For soon the tide will be in and then it will be too late."

"I'll show the old codfish. Stay here, Wendy, and watch the fun."

"Fun?"

I darted around the rocks so I could see what was happening and still be hidden.

"Remember, there is no path through water to the happy hunting ground. This is your last chance, Tiger Lily!"

I imitated an indian, "Manatoa, great spirit of mighty sea water, speak. Beware, Captain hook. Beware! Beware!" I echoed.

"Did you hear that, Smee?"

"It's an evil spirit, Captain."

"Stand by, Smee, while I take a look around. Spirit of the great sea water, is it?"

I want to impress wendy more, "Psst. Wendy. Watch this." I imitated Hook with my hat. "Mr. Smee!"

"Uh, yes, Captain?"

"Release the princess and take her back to her people." I say.

"Aye, aye, sir. Release the Princ- But- But Captain-"

"Those are me orders, Mr. Smee!"

"Aye, aye, sir. At last Captain Hook's coming to his senses."

"Odd's fish!"

"I told him all along you Indians wouldn't betray, Peter Pan."

"And just what do you think you are doing, Mr. Smee?" The real Hook said.

"Just what you told me, Captain. Carrying out your orders." I could see wendy giggling silently in the corner of my eye.

"My orders?"

"Why, yes, Captain. Didn't you just say to go-"

"Put her back, you blithering idiot! My orders. Of all the bumbling-"

"Mr. Smee. Just exactly what do you think you are doing?" I start to relax.

"Putting her back, like you said, Captain."

"I said nothing of the sort."

"Oh, b-but, Captain-"

"For the last time, Mr. Smee, take the princess back to her people." I then shout. "Understand?!" I echoed so much stalagtites started falling.

"Aye, aye, sir."

"Oh, and one more thing. When you return to the ship, tell the whole crew to help themselves to me best rum." I say still relaxed.

Wendy gasps and I look over to her, she had her curls over her fae and screamed "Peter!"

"Here's your spirit, Smee!" Hook says taking my hat as I fly away and around Smee.

"Why, it's Peter Pan." Smee says in amazement.

"Scurvy brat!" I take my hat.

"Thank you, Captain." I tease.

"Come down, boy, if you've a taste for cold steel!"

"Watch this, Wendy." Again I wanted to impress wendy. I stood on Hook's sword and made it wobble which made him bounce up and down.

"Oh, Peter, do be careful." She says. I was happy until I notice two pirates sneak up on wendy "Wendy! Behind you!" I shout she then takes out a jewel encrusted dagger and starts fighting the pirates like a pro.

I tease Smee and Hook for a while, then take Hook's gun and give it to Smee. "Try your luck, Mr. Smee?" I fly around fast teasing him until I land in front of Hook.

"Let him have it! Well, come on, you idiot! Blast him."

"Right here, Mr. Smee!"

"Hold it, you fool! No! No!" Smee fires and Hook looses his balance.

"Captain?"

"Oh, how dreadful." I hear wendy say, once she finished of the pirates she was fighting, I guess she really does see the good in all people.

"What a pity Mr. Smee. I'm afraid we've lost the dear Captain."

"Captain!" Smee happily shouts.

"In the back, Captain?' I tease and take out my dagger.

"Give it to him, Captain! Cleave him to the brisket!" We fight for a while until I start walking backwards in the air while he follows not realizing he's n the air. "I've got you this time, Pan." I look down he falls and holds onto the cliff.

"Well,well a codfish on a hook.

"I'll get you for this, Pan, if it's the last thing I do!" He cries.

That's when I heard the ticking of the crocodile. "I say, Captain, do you hear something?"

"No! Oh! No!" The crocodile snaps at him.

"Mr. Crocodile, do you like codfish? You do?"

"Oh, Peter, no." I hear wendy.

"Smee!" Hook falls into the crocadile's mouth but gets out it's just a game of cat and mouse.

"Don't go away, Captain! Stay right there now, sir! I'll save you, sir!"

"Smee! Ow!"

"Captain! Captain!"

"Smee! Smee!"

"Give him back!"

"Smee! Row for the ship! Row for the ship- Smee!" I start crowing.

"Peter! What about Tiger Lily?"

"Tiger Lily? Oh! Tiger Lily!"

"Help!"I rescue her in the very last moment and start flying of forgetting about wendy. She a different way to the camp emitting a red glow and pixie dust like Tink does when she's angry.


	5. More Revelations

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13.**

**Chapter 5: More revelations**

Wendy POV

I get to the Indian camp at the same time as Peter and Tigerlily and when the Indians see Peter with Tigerlily everyone's faces light up and the ceremonies begin.

After Peter was named Little Flying Eagle and I had to keep getting firewood. I saw Tigerlily dance and rub her nose with Peter's it was the last straw. I threw down he firewood and saw a fairy whispering into the Chiefs ear and his eyes widening.

"Tigerlily!" I heard him shout. "Go get paleface girl." Chief said to Tigerlily as I was leaving.

She ran up to me and said "My father wants us." So I walked with her dodging all the dancing people. We entered the biggest tent and Tigerlily gasped as she looked at me. "What?" I asked her.

"You can't be."

"What?"

"The Princess Luna Willow Tala Alona Rosabela Kimi Kaliska Texas Nadie Kiona Nayeli Talli Talise Nara Zihna Nokomis Genesee Ariah Lulu Aleshanee Lilo Makana Lana Shima Fala Nitika Cherokee" The Chief boomed coming out of the shadows.

"Who?"

"The long lost Princess of the Indians."

"My twin sister." Tigerlily whispered.

"Oh my god" I say wide-eyed.

Then Tigerlily turned to me and excitedly said, "C'mon, we have to get you ready."

"For what?"

"The ceremony where you have to prove yourself."

"How?" I was genually interested.

"By singing something."

"Ok, that's not so bad I guess."

"In front of every one here." I was panicking on the inside but when Tigerlily shoved me into a seat in front of a mirror all worries faded away as I saw what I looked like.

I had smooth golden tanned skin and wide almond shaped eyes. My eyes were a clear chocolate brown and my lips were full and a brown/pink kind of colour. My hair was now ever changing colours of black and brown, it was straight and only went to my waist.

Tigerlily explained what she was doing to me so that when I was at home with the boys and Peter I could do it my self. She brushed and put many beads and feathers in my hair.

Tigerlily then dressed me in a deerskin dress that was off the shoulder with straps above it. The dress ended mid thigh on me and ended in a triangle shape. There was a belt at my waist where I put my dagger and mermaid scales.

Once I saw the mermaid scales I took one out and wished for me and Tigerlily to be able to talk telepathically and read each others minds. I told her what happened with my mind when she was doing my boots up. _I am sorry for rubbing my nose with your Peter. _She thought to me. I blushed when she said my Peter.

"He's not mine."

"Sure, sure" she teased me. "Hey do you want to look through the gap to see everyone else?"

"Sure Tigerlily"

"Call me Tige, we're sisters after all."

"Ok, sis" That's when we looked out the gap to see all the boys and men dancing and singing.

Uh, what makes the red man red?

When did he first say "Ugh"?

First "Ugh"?

Why does he ask you, "How"?

Why does he ask you, "How"?

Hana Mana Ganda

Why does he ask you how?

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Once the Injun

didn't know all the things

that he know now

but the Injun

he sure learn a lot

and it's all from asking how

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

We translate for you

Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda

Hana means what

Mana means and

Ganda means that too

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

When did he first say "Ugh"?

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

When did he first say "Ugh"?

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

In the Injun book it say

When first brave married squaw

He gave out with heap big ugh when he saw

His mother-in-law

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

What made the red man red

What made the red man red

Let's go back a million years

To the very first Indian prince

He kiss a maid

And start to blush

and we've all been blushin' since

Hana Mana Ganda

Hana Mana Ganda

Now, you've got it right from the hed man

the real true story of the red man no matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Gan Now you know why

the red man's red

Then everyone sat down and father came and boomed, "Long lost Princess Luna Willow back and is going to prove herself to you." Tigerlily had to push me out and my eyes met Peter's his eyes screamed at me that he knows who I am, I knew I had to stat my song. I opened my mouth ready to sing and it all just came out.

_The second star to the right_

_shines in the night for you_

_to tell you that the dreams you plan_

_really can come true_

_The second star to the right_

_shines with a light so rare_

_and if it's Never Land you need_

_it's light will lead you there_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_so we'll know where you are_

_gleaming in the skies above_

_lead us to the land_

_we dream of_

_And when our journey is through_

_each time we say good night_

_we'll thank the little star that shines_

_the second star from the right._

Peter POV

We were all entranced by the princess's voice and I could see Michael and John's faces shining with happiness and reconisation.

As soon she was done the lost boys and I stood up and clapped and whooped, I even crowed a few times. She blushed and came towards me.

"Hi, Peter" I wondered how she knew my name until I recognized her voice. It was Wendy!


	6. The Fairy Ball

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13. Also I've got pics of some stuff on my profile. I still need help with guys I feel so desperate.**

**Chapter 6: Fairy Ball**

"W-wendy?" I stutter

"Yes?"

"Er- er wow er yeah." I was mesmerised by her exotic beauty.

She giggled, "Sentence got away from you didn't it."

"Yeah," I shyly say. This is weird I'm not shy, I'm Peter Pan I'm brave.

"Well, whatcha think?" She asked spinning around making the beads in her hair jingle.

"Wow, wanna dance?" I ask her trying to distract myself from the warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach.

"Sure." We were walking to a drum when we heard an Indian woman come up to Wendy and say "Squaw, gettum firewood."

Wendy looked at me apologetically and walked off to get firewood, it was the same for the rest of the night every time she asked me to dance or I asked her an Indian came up to us and said "Squaw, gettum firewood."

That was until Wendy had enough so when Michael said "Squaw, takum papoose." She had enough and the Princess Luna Willow came out, she stormed off with a red glow.

"Wendy! Wait!" I flew after her.

"What! You want me to hold something for you?" She shouts.

"No, I just want to show you something." I reply softly and her glow goes golden again. I fly to the fairy tree with Wendy behind me trailing pixie dust.

I know there's a ball tonight but when Wendy comes she goes into a trance telling me she has found her fairy, just like what happened when I entered Neverland with Tink.

Once she snaps out of it, she whispers to me excitedly "I found my fairy, I found my fairy Peter!" Just after she says that a male fairy makes his way through the crowd to stand on Wendy's shoulder.

He had acorn like clothes and an acorn hat. His eyes were dark brown and his hair blonde. The fairy swept the hair out his eyes before speaking, "Hello Princess, I'm Terence I was a dust keeper waiting to find my human." Princess?

"Hi, Terence call me….well call me whatever you want."

"Well Wendy you two aren't exactly dressed for a ball are you?"

I answer before Wendy can. "Well, no."

"Well then Peter go that way with these fairies", he points to five fairies, "and Wendy follow me."

I follow the five fairies until they get to mermaid lagoon and Nerin, Aqua, Pearl, Cordelia, Nerissa and Meredrith come to the surface they give me a bouquet of tropical flowers to give to Wendy and pin a flower onto my green shirt.

I follow the fairies back to the tree and am nervous the whole time for some reason.

Wendy POV

I follow Terence to a pretty little cottage covered in flowers and ivy. We enter and in there are 9 fairies. "Hi!" They all brightly say.

"Faye, Diana, Lorrelle, Marigold, Odile, Susanne, Tiana, Adorabelle, Candace! The princess needs help with clothes and all the formal wear." Terence says.

"Princess! What are you wearing that is nothing good for a ball" A fairy dressed in pink says.

Suddenly I am being pushed into a seat and everyone is fussing over me. First they give me a dress like Tinkerbell's only a light blue and made out of petals that sparkle silver and gold. I get changed behind a screen while they argue over ball gowns. Then I come up with an idea.

"Guys what if you all choose a gown and transfer it to my necklace so I an choose one for myself and I can use the others another time." They agreed enthusiastically and used their magic to give me a different coloured gown each.

While the fairies were deciding Tinkerbell burst into the cottage crying and saying she was so sorry to me, so I immediately forgave her because I never was that angry with her in the first place. Tinkerbell decided she would give me a gown as a sorry gift even though I said she didn't need to.

Most of the dresses I got were not my thing, but Terence and Tink's dresses were my favorite. Terence gave me a light blue dress that resembled my night gown only it came to my knees, it had ruffles with a white floaty material over, the ribbon was white and it had a sparkly blingy bodice. Tink gave me a light green dress that was strapless; it had chiffon flowers and sequins and ended above my knees.

I chose to wear the blue one and wore some white leather flats with them. I then sat down and let the fairies do their stuff, only a little while later I saw what I look like.

My hair was it's natural hazelnut colour and was pinned so it was only shoulder length. It was in my beautiful natural ringlets compared to the tight pins that normally held them together.. My skin was it's usual pale yet tanned. The thing that stood out the most to me was my blueberry coloured eyes that stood out so much more than usual.

Suddenly, the fairies came over and turned my jeweled headband into a flower circlet. "Oh my god, guys." I whisper.

"A princess needs her tiara." Tiana replied kindly. Adorabelle abruptly giggled. We all turned to her. "What?" Candace asks her.

"All she needs is her prince." I blushed, as all the other fairies giggled knowing of my love for Peter.

With that white flats appeared on my feet. I instantly got excited since I knew I would be seeing Peter.

"Well time to go, Holly"

Peter POV

The first thing I see is a golden glow then a fairy princess; no it's Wendy, my Wendy-lady. She looked like I first saw her as beautiful as the first star at night. I gave her the flowers.

"Wow…."

"Thanks" She giggles.

"Wendy, come here," I took her hand and guided her to the fairy tree. She looked at my with her bright eyes, then gasped as she watched the fairy queen and king dance.

As the music faded out I held my hand out to Wendy and asked her, "Want to dance?" While wearing my signature smile, of course.

"Of, course" she whispered. Her bright eyes dancing with happiness.

I lifted her up into the air and she floated up with me, we started dancing magically. I spun her and was entranced by her beauty, not noticing the fairies including the king and queen coming until the music stopped.

Wendy and I turned round and immediately got on one knee. We bowed our heads and I said, " King Jasper, Queen Clarion."

The fairies gasped and I instantly looked at Wendy, it was me who gasped then.

Her skin was a flawless golden olive colour with only a few faint freckles bridging over her nose. Wendy's hair kept changing colour each as gorgeous as the last but finally settled on a caramel colour, which was blonde at the bottom. When she opened her eyes I saw that they too were changing colour between different shades of gold, blue, green, purple, pink, silver and brown. Finally I saw they had settled on a swirl of silver, blue, green, gold, orange, pink and purple.

When my eyes traveled over her I saw her dress had transformed into one just like Tink's just light blue and it sparkled silver and gold. But the one thing that shocked me the most was the fairy wings on her back that fluttered every time she took a breath.

When she heard my gasp Wendy looked at me and asked, "Peter, what's wrong? Why are you staring at me?"

I couldn't come up with an answer and just shook my heard knowing now that the stories I was told by Tink were actually true. But when the King came up with an answer for me I was very glad since I was taken by Wendy's intense eyes.

"Well, now we know what the mermaids have been saying is true, our daughter, Princess Ariella Carmen Angelle Rayn Estella Ingrid Camille Jade Holly Ivy Jasmine Rose Olivia Alexandra Honei Hazelle Amethyste Emerald Ophelia Azalea Blaze Cassia Opal Ruby Sapphire Ash Charlotte Aurora Raye Amber-Jewelle LilyBelle Alana Laila Amelia Alexa Buttercup Daphne Ebony Ella Emma Fern Ginger Melody Nutmeg River Saffron Serena Skyla Sophia Tori Vanessa Peppermint Citrus Cherry Blossom Fawn Elle LeFay" He stared intensely at Wendy and I then said "Now we really have a reason to celebrate!"

The fairies cheered and danced as Wendy went over to her parents and they had a private chat between them while I pondered the stories I was told by Tink. With the heart of the island being a princess of all and was destined to be in Neverland forever with her prince the princess who would save Neverland from doom.

Wendy POV

I asked my parents "How can this be? I mean Tigerlily's my sister, I'm princess of the mermaids and now this, I don't mean to offend you it's just I'm so confused."

"All will be explained soon, but we need you to use most of your mermaid scales to wish to be able to see the future and come in to you other powers."

I did this right after they asked me to, _I wish to be able to see the future and come in to my other powers._

I felt instantly stronger and wondered why, when like reading my thoughts my mother said, "You are coming into your true self and powers, you will feel stronger and more sure of yourself."

"Now your powers, except for flying, will only be of use to you when in great need. So don't expect to be able to use them all the time." My father finished off.

"Er, er how am I like a supreme princess?"

"Now that is a long story, our fairy seer prophesized this:

_When Neverland is on the _

_path of certain doom_

_The Heart of the island will be born_

_Mermaids, Indians, Fairies and Humans_

_Will bow down_

_She will have all_

_Beauty, intelligence, love,_

_But when the day comes_

_She and her prince will fall_

_Change will come but nothing can stop it_

"We knew what to do meet up with each leader in Neverland, tell them what happened and then let nature take its course."

"Jasper and I used a special ritual to make sure this happened, it meant that each family including, the darlings had a month with a part of your spirit and each form of you. Well until every piece of you went into the mainland you."

"Wow." _Yes, now can you go to your Peter! _Tige suddenly thought to me. _Have you been eavesdropping? _

_Maybe, now go to Peter._

_Ok, Ok_

"Sorry, got to see Peter, Tige is telling me I have to." My parents smiled and nodded. I quickly flew over to Peter scaring him as I questioned "Surprised?"

He jumped and I visibly giggled, "Scared?"

"No, I don't get scared." He straightened up.

"Sure, Peter, sure," I teased.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to dance but I guess not."

"C'mon, Peter you know I was kidding, let's go have one more dance, then go back to the indian's camp."

He held his hand out and I fluttered up with him. While we danced all I could see was him and no one else. That was when I knew I loved him irrevocably and unconditionally.

When our dance ended we flew to the indian's camp and the first thing I saw was John and Tige dancing together happily I smiled knowing that my brother and Tige were good for each other.

Peter POV

When we entered the indian boundaries Wendy's form changed into her indian one, I didn't like any of her other forms other than the one I met her in but I was still mesmerized by her prettiness.

When we entered the camp and all the Indians started shouting "Song, song!"

Wendy being the kind person she is gave in and started singing. **(I changed some words for the song.)**

_I don't think my nursery room_

_Has ever looked this good to me_

_He tells me about his day_

_And I count the colors in his eyes_

_He'll never fall in love he swears_

_As he runs his fingers through his hair_

_I'm laughing cause I hope he's wrong_

_I don't think it ever crossed his mind_

_He tells a joke I fake a smile_

_That I know all his favorite songs_

_And.._

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_Sure my sister's beautiful; I have my father's eyes_

_But if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

At this moment everyone is dancing so I hold out my hand to her, she takes it and we start dancing.

_He looks around the room_

_Innocently overlooks the truth_

_Shouldn't a light go on?_

_Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long?_

_He sees everything black and white_

_Never let nobody see him cry_

_I don't let nobody see me wishing he was mine_

_I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth_

_Sure my sister's beautiful, I have my father's eyes_

_But if you asked me if I love him,_

_I'd lie_

_He stands there then walks away_

_My god if I could only say_

_I'm holding every breath for you..._

_He'd never tell you but he can play pan pipes_

_I think he can see through everything_

_But my heart_

_First thought when I wake up is_

_My god he's beautiful_

_So I put on my dagger_

_And pray for a miracle_

_Yes I could tell you his favorite color's green_

_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_

_Sure my sisters beautiful, I have my father's eyes_

_But if you asked me if I love him_

_If you asked me if I love him_

_I'd lie_

"I'll give you 2 more songs and one of your pick then the boys and I will have to go home." She said to the others as she resumed singing and we started dancing again.

_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd be around_

_Uh huh_

_That's right_

_I took your words_

_And I believed_

_In everything_

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh_

_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_

_And so convinced and just too cool_

_Oh no_

_No no_

_I wish I could touch you again_

_I wish I could still call you friend_

_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_

_'fore they're long gone_

_I guess I just didn't know how_

_I was all wrong_

_They knew better_

_Still you said forever_

_And ever_

_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_

_I'll keep you locked in my head_

_Until we meet again_

_Until we_

_Until we meet again_

_And I won't forget you my friend_

_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong and_

_That last kiss_

_I'll cherish_

_Until we meet again_

_And time makes_

_It harder_

_I wish I could remember_

_But I keep_

_Your memory_

_You visit me in my sleep_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_My darling_

_I miss you_

_My darling_

_Who knew_

_Who knew_

I whispered to Wendy "That's never ever going to happen. You're always going to be here."

"How do you know that Peter?"

"Because I'm Peter Pan and you're my Wendy-lady." I felt a warm fuzzy feeling after I said that. I wonder what it was. Suddenly music started and a voice sounded out, but it wasn't Wendy. We all sat down as we saw Tigerlily come out of her tent. **(John sings in bold italic and Tigerlily sings in italic.)**

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_**Deep in the jungle,**_

_**In the land of adventure, lives Peter **_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_I am Luna, and I love to ride an elephant_

_**My name is Peter, I am Jungle-boy**_

_The tree-top swinger from Neverland_

_**Come, baby come, **_

_**I will take you for a swing**_

_Let's go, honey, I'm sparkling_

_Peter is handsome, Peter is strong_

_He's really cute, and his hair is long_

_Peter is handsome, Peter is strong_

_So listen to the Jungle-song: _

Tigerlily and John were dancing around Wendy and me while we were blushing like mad.

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_**I am Peter from Jungle, **_

_**you can be my friend**_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_I am Luna, and I love to ride an elephant_

_**When you touch me, I feel funny**_

_I feel it too, when you're touching me_

_**Come to my tree-house, to my party**_

_Yes, I'll go if you carry me_

_Peter is handsome, full of surprise_

_He's really cute, and his hair is nice_

_Peter is handsome, Peter is strong_

_So listen to the Jungle-song:_

Everyone was dancing around Wendy and I now.

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_**I am Peter from Jungle, you can be my friend**_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_I am Luna, and I love to ride an elephant_

_**Go Cheetah, get banana**_

_**Hey monkey, get funky**_

_**Go Cheetah, get banana**_

_**Hey monkey, get funky**_

_**When I am dancing, I feel funky**_

_Why do you keep ignoring me?_

_**Peter is here, come, kiss me, baby**_

_Oochie coochie kiss me tenderly_

Tigerlily made kissy faces and John made kissing sounds.

_Peter is handsome, Peter is strong_

_He's really cute, and his hair is long_

_Peter is handsome, Peter is strong_

_So listen to the Jungle-song:_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_**I am Peter from Jungle, **_

_**you can be my friend**_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_I am Luna, and I love _

_to ride an elephant_

_**Go Cheetah, get banana**_

_**Hey monkey, get funky**_

_Oo-ee-oo-ee..._

_I am Luna, and I love _

_to ride an elephant_

_**And so they got funky, **_

_**but will Peter have Luna?**_

_**Stay tuned to find out!**_

Wendy POV

_I hate you Tige_

_No you don't, you love me_

_Whatever._

I asked the Indians and the lost boys what song they wanted I only got one answer, "SECOND STAR TO THE RIGHT!" they screamed.

_The second star to the right_

_Shines in the night for you_

_To tell you that the dreams you plan _

_Really can come true _

_The second star to the right _

_Shines with a light that's rare _

_And if it's Never Land you need_

_It's light will lead you there _

_Twinkle, twinkle little star _

_So I'll know where you are_

_Gleaming in the skies above _

_Lead me to the one who loves me_

_And when you bring him my way _

_Each time we say "Goodnight" _

_We'll thank the little star that shines _

_The second from the right_

We said our goodbyes then left the camp, while the boys kept dancing home I walked, thinking about what happened today.


	7. I Do Believe in Fairies

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13. Also I've got pics of some stuff on my profile. I still need help with guys I feel so desperate.**

**Chapter 7: I Do Believe in Fairies**

As we got back to the hideaway, I sat on the bed sulking about everyone including Peter were calling me Squaw and making me get things for them and hold things. Peter enters acting like he's so important I snort.

"Big chief greets little mother. How."

I turn away, "Ugh."

"Oh Wendy, is that all you have to say? Everyone else thinks I'm

wonderful."

"I know." I walk to the boys.

"Boys, Take off that war paint and get ready for bed."

"Awww, Bed?"

"Yes, if your lucky I'll sing you a lullaby."

Michael crawled onto my lap and sweetly said "Princess mother?"

"Yes, Michael?" I guess since me becoming the indian princess has

put a turn on what they call me.

"You're are our mother right?"

"I.. I guess so." I realize I can barely remember our mother,

father or even Nana.

I use my necklace to get changed into my mainland form and

got my nightgown on.

"Mother?" The twins tug on my gown.

"Yes, boys?"

"What is a mother? Other than you?"

"Well, a mother is the most wonderful person in the world. She's

the angel voice... that bids you good night, kisses you cheek,

whispers sleep tight" I do these things to the boys as I say them.

_Your mother and mine_

_your mother and mine_

_the helping hand that guides you along_

_whether you're right_

_whether you're wrong_

_Your mother and mine_

_your mother and mine_

_what makes mothers_

_all that they are_

_might as well ask what makes a star_

_Ask your heart_

_to tell you her worth_

_your heart will say_

_Heaven on Earth_

_another word for divine_

_your mother and mine_

"I think I had a mother once."

"What was she like?"

"I forget."

"Can we go home Wendy?" John asks me.

"Yeah, mother can we go home?" Michael joins in, that makes all

the other boys want to go too.

"I don't know, boys I….just don't know."

With that Peter comes out of his room angry, "Go on! Go back

and grow up! But I'm warning you, once you're grown-up you

can never come back. Never." I knew I never wanted to grow up

and wanted to stay in Neverland with Peter, the fairies, the redskins

and the mermaids.

I decided I would talk to the boys about going home because

I know they only want to go home because they think

It will be an adventure when really it's a life of boredom, medicine and

growing up.

John speaks, "Well, men, shall we be off?"

The lost boys answered "Yeah, come on! Let's go!" They run out of

the hideaway laughing and cheering.

It was my duty as their mother to teach the boys right from wrong and I knew they were making a very wrong decision. I walk up to Peter's curtain, "Peter? I'm going to find the boys, goodbye, Peter."

He doesn't answer.

When I crawl out of the hollow, the first thing I see are my 'sons' tied up and gagged in ropes, I open my mouth to scream for Peter. But a brawny pirate quickly covered it.

"Take them away men."

1 HOUR LATER

I knew none of us would be tempted because all of us believed in Peter. The ropes were cut and I stayed in my place, while all the boys ran up to Hook to sign up. I was incredibly shocked and furious at the same time.

"Boys!" They stopped, bumping into each other, "Aren't you ashamed of yourselves?"

"But captain hook is most insistent, Wendy." John explained.

"Yeah, he says we'll walk the plank… if we don't!" Curly peeks out.

"Oh, no, we won't. Peter Pan will save us." I was very confident.

Hook laughed "Peter Pan will save them,"

Smee joined, "Peter Pan will save them Oh, Captain!" I was now very curious of what they meant.

"But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we

Left a present for Peter" I turned around to face Hook.

"A sort of surprise package, you might say."

"Why, I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription,

Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device"

"Set so that when the clock is like this" Smee held his arms up so they looked like 6 o'clock.

"Peter Pan will be blasted out of Never Land forever!" I'm horrified.

"No."

Peter POV

"To Peter with love from Wendy. Do not open till 6 o'clock." I read out loud. "Huh. I wonder what's in it." I shake the box trying to figure out what was in it.

I keep looking at the clock waiting for 6 o'clock "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now." I start opening the gift when Tink arrives. I show her the box.

"Hi, Tink. Look what Wendy left." Tink starts opening the gift and miming something.

"Hey, stop that! Stop it! What's the matter with you? Hook? A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" An alarm sounds and a big explosion goes off.

All the branches and roots have fallen down, _Tink was right! _I start searching around.

"Tinkerbell! Tink? Tinker Bell?" I hear her bells "Where are you, Tink? Tink? Tinker Bell! Tink. Are you all right?" I find her, but her glow is going out. She starts speaking "Princess Ariella? The boys? But I gotta to save you first! Hold on, Tink! Hold on! Don't go out. Don't you understand, Tink? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" I beg her but her light goes out I cry and say the only thing I can think of.

"I do believe in fairies. I do I do."

Wendy POV

There a bang and an explosion in the part in Neverland were we used to live.

Hook speaks "And now, which will it be? The pen or the plank?"

I speak for all of us venomously I say "Captain Hook, we will never

join your crew."

"As you wish. Ladies first, me dear." The pirates get the plank ready,

when Hook comes up to me and strokes my cheek, "There's still

room for a storyteller."

I spit on his face and say, "I'd rather die."

"Captain! Look at the sky! And look at the water!" Smee yells and

Hook does both. A big storm is rolling in and the waves start

pounding against the boat. I hear Peters scream and my eyes are

welling up.

"Pan, must be dead."

The boys start shouting no and my whole body freezes up. I start

whispering no over and over again. It starts snowing and Hook turns

around.

"Ships company! Hats off." They do as told. "A moments silence for our fallen enemy, Peter Pan." They bow their heads for five seconds until they cheer and throw their hats up as Hook shouts, "We sail at dawn!"

Suddenly I say, "I do believe in fairies." I heard a pirate say "you what" so I repeat myself.

"I do believe in fairies." I shout and once again everyone looks at me strangely.

I keep chanting "I do believe in fairies." Until my 'sons' are chanting with me. The pirates back away from us, then one pirate started shouting with us.

3rd Person POV

In London that night a very strange thing happened.

Children in their beds were chanting, "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do"

Mrs Darling started chanting in her sleep.

Some triplets chanted.

Mr Darling stood up in the middle of a meeting and shouted, "I do believe in fairies. I do. I do" and

Aunt Millicent sung it in her bathtub.

A very strange thing.

Peter POV

I keep shouting until I realize Tink has woken up and feel so happy I shot up into the air. The sun rises with my happiness.

"Oh, Tink you're alive! Oh Tink!" She starts tickling me and I laugh with happiness.

Wendy POV

The sun rises and I feel so happy I could burst, by now all the pirates except Hook are chanting with us.

"He's alive!" Hook silences us with his shout. A smile makes its way onto my face and I'm bursting with joy and happiness.

Peter POV

I get my dagger and my sword and put them into their sheathes.

"It's Hook or me this time."


	8. The Story of Peter Pan

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13. Also I've got pics of some stuff on my profile.**

**Chapter 8: The Story of Peter Pan**

Wendy POV

"Why is he? What is he?" The furious Hook makes his way to me pushing pirates out of the way. He grabs my throat.

"You will have one last story before you die. The story of Peter Pan." He pushes me. "Once upon a time.."

"Once upon a time..." I start.

"Brutes, She is gonna tell us a story!" Smee shouts and all the pirates gather round and sit on the deck.

"There was a boy named Peter Pan...who decided not to grow up."

Hook growled, "Skip the prologue."

"So he flew away to the Neverland where the pirates are."

Noodler puts his hand up and I nod to him "Was one of them pirates called Noodler?"

I smile fondly the pirates were big children at heart sometimes. "- Yes."

"- Captain, did you hear?"

"I am in a story." Hook shoots him. The boys scream loudly yet I giggle quietly to see the boys who acted so brave to scream.

I'm growled at again "What fun he must have had."

"Yes. But he was rather lonely."

"Lonely?" Hook thinks to himself and realizes something. "He needed a Wendy.

"_I need a Wendy." A pirate murmurs and he is shot, once again I giggle to myself seeing my boys scream._

Smee turns to the boys "Very exciting. Two dead already."

Hook turns to me "Why a Wendy?"

"He liked my stories."

"What stories?"

"Cinderella. Snow White. Sleeping Beauty."

"Love stories?"

"Adventures in which good triumphs over evil." I spit and the boys cheer.

"They all end in a kiss." He growls I take in a breath and he realizes. "A kiss. He does feel. He feels about you." Hook turns to the pirates holding me by my hair.

"She told him stories. He taught her to fly. How?"

I repeat what Peter said to us before we came. "You just think happy thoughts. They lift you into the air."

"Alas, I have no happy thoughts."

I growl, "That brings you down."

"How else?" He brings his hook closer to my neck making a graze that drips a small amount of blood.

"No!" Nibs shouts. "Leave her alone!" Curly joins.

Then my sweet brother Michael shouts with desperation "It's fairy dust. You need fairy dust!"

"Michael!"

"What of Pan? Will unhappy thoughts bring him down?"

"He has no unhappy thoughts."

"How if his Wendy walks the plank!" The pirates cheer and start chanting. My hands are bound and I say goodbye to my 'sons'.

"Goodbye Slightly, my wondrous boy." Like all the boys Slightly was sobbing.

"Goodbye, mother." He hugs me.

"Goodbye Nibs, my little battle planner."

"Bye mother." He cries and hugs me tightly.

"Bye my little twins."

All they do is hug me and start sobbing into my blue nightgown.

"Bye bye Curly, my sweet one.

"B-bye mother."

"Goodbye Tootles, my loyal son."

"Be brave John."

"I shall strive to, Wendy"

"Goodbye Michael."

"Goodbye."

"Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank! Plank!" I walk down the plank and I tear goes down my cheek as I turn around.

"You know, I really am terribly sorry about this."

He stomps on the plank making me start to lose my balance.

"No!" I hear John and Hook repeats his actions and again I finally fall off and scream. As I fall Peter appears out of nowhere and catches me his red hair as messy as ever. He cuts the ropes that bind my hands and I wrap them around his neck he grins looking as pleased as ever his emerald eyes shining with happiness.

"Did you hear her hit the water? Because I didn't."

"Not a sound." with this the pirates start panicking Peter and I giggle silently.

Not a bloomin' ripple, It's a jinx, that's what it is!, No splash! , No sign of the wench, did you hear a splash? I'm telling you, mates, it's a bad day. Mark me words. We'll all play for this. The ship's bewitched."

With this Peter flies us to the boys who gasp in happiness Peter and I smirk. When Hook turned around

We quickly ran behind the mast out of sight. The boys grin falsely.

Hook suspiciously walks down the stairs and I hold my breath. A man falls overboard and Hook turns in shock quickly I run to the armory and grab as many swords and daggers I can as Peter hides behinds the boys to cut their ropes.

I watch from behind the wall of the armory as Hook turns again. He walks towards my sons and Peter, I find myself fearing for all their safety.

Hook turns as another man falls overboard to find Peter standing there cockily.

"So, Peter Pan. This is all your doing." They start to circle.

"Aye, James Hook. It's all my doing." Peter grins.

Hook pulls out his sword. "Proud and insolent youth, prepare to meet thy doom."

"Have at thee!" The two start fighting as we all watch. As they fight Peter starts flying gracefully backwards and the pirates draw their swords.

"Leave him! He's mine."

"Now!" The boys and I charge out the doors and start fighting the pirates, i try to keep an eye on Peter as I fight but I can only really hear it.

I watch Michael stop Smee from fleeing with treasure I giggle and bump into John. We scream and duck as the pirates lunge for us stabbing each other.

"Here you are. There. I never wanted to be a pirate anyway. I'm gonna spend the rest of my life doing good works." I hear Smee telling Michael as he gives his pirate things to him and jumps off the plank. . I grin while I fight two pirates at once.

No One POV

Hook catches Tinkerbell and shakes her pixie dust onto him. "It's Hook! He flies! And he likes it!" He shouts. Peter starts struggling against Hook.

"You want to fly? Let's fly." Peter starts fighting against Hook flying with tricks he usually uses for having fun while flying.

"Not bad... for an old man!"

"I know what you are!"

"I am the best there ever was!"

"You're a tragedy. Me? Tragic?"

"She was leaving you, Pan. Your Wendy was leaving you. Why should she stay? What have you to offer? You are incomplete. She'd rather grow up than stay with you." Peter starts lowering down slowly.

"Let us now take a peep into the future."

Peter starts fighting as hard as he can but is lowering every time Hook says his painful sentences and is weakened my sadness.

"What's this I see? 'Tis the fair Wendy.

She's in her nursery the window's shut."

"I'll open it!" Peter shouts.

"I'm afraid the window's barred."

"I'll call out her name."

"She can't hear you."

"No!" Peter screams.

"She can't see you."

"Wendy!" Peter shouts in desperation and sadness nearly touching the floor.

"She's forgotten all about you."

"Stop! Please! Stop it!" Peter is kicked through a sail.

"And what is this I see?" Peter starts crying.

"There is another in your place."

"He is called... husband." Hook hits Peter with his sword slamming him to the ground.

Peter POV

"No! Peter!" I hear Wendy scream and everything stops. I get up. Hook kicks me back but I am too saddened to care. He stabs his hook into my head and I fall to the ground imagining Wendy grownup with _Husband._


	9. Hidden kiss

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13. Also I've got pics of some stuff on my profile.**

**Chapter 9: Hidden Kiss**

Peter POV

Hook lifts me up by my hair and I show no fear even though I was scared as hell. He points his iron hook to my throat and I feel the cold blade press against it.

"You die alone... and unloved." Hook pushes my face towards Wendy and show all my feelings on my face. She looks away as the albino whispers harshly in her ear.

"Unloved." The albino takes her face and pushes it towards mine she shows all the crazy emotions she has on her face and I think that if this is the last time I'll see her I will savor what she looks like now, not as Princess Ariella the fairy or Princess Luna Willow the indian, but Wendy Moira Angela Darling the girl.

Hook then whispers, "Just like me." I try not to cry suddenly I am pushed to the floor and can only hear screams.

Wendy POV

"No!" We scream. The lost boys close their eyes. Peter watches me without any hope and a tear goes down my cheek. He smiles to me sadly and I see Hook raise his hook.

Hook's eyes flash red just like my stories and Peter lies there with a serene smile on his face. I use my entire strength and head butt the albino holding m in the jaw and hold Hook in place he pulls me to him and pushes me down next to Peter.

"Silence, all, for Wendy's farewell." I snuggle up to Peter to whisper to him.

"Peter. The boys and I we're not growing we won't I'll make sure if you just fight and live." I fist my hand looking like I was holding something. "But... this is yours."

Hook snatches me up and I stutter innocently, "'Tis just a thimble."

He scoffs, "How like a girl!" The pirates laugh.

"By all means, my beauty. Give Peter Pan your precious thimble." I look to Peter and see him staring with his beautiful forest green orbs at me.

I kneel down and whisper to him. "This belongs to you... and always will." I lay my hand on his cheek gently and he starts breathing quite heavily.

I press my lips to his passionately yet gently, pouring every one of my emotions into it trying to get him to understand it.

As the 'thimble' ends and I get out of my love-induced haze I hear John say in wonder, "That was no thimble."

Michael finishes him of by saying "That was her hidden kiss." I get up and step away. Suddenly dramatic music starts playing and we all look up to see a pink cloud like light swirling around us.

I'm pulled up by Hook and watch as Peter starts grinning so much his smile couldn't even hold. He started turning pink with happiness and his eyes were sparkling. I grin and Hook lets go of my. He boys and I start to back away.

"Brace yourselves, lads." Slightly says.

"'Tis a powerful thing." Tootles sings out. The pirates crowd round Peter and I know they made a mistake.

"Pan, you're pink!" Hook cries out in wonder. Tinkerbell suddenly escapes Nibs' grip and hides in the bell. Nibs gets the idea and gets down and braces himself. One by one we all got down and did the same thing.

"Split my infinitives!" Hook grumbles. Peter suddenly shoots up into the air and screaming with happiness, he blows back the pirates some going overboard. I scream in joy and laugh. The mysterious yet dramatic music comes to its climax as he is floating in the air I look up and feel all my emotions stirring inside of me.

Peter comes down and grips both swords. The boys cheer as he flies up to Hook. Peter cuts Hook free and looks him in the eyes, even from here and can feel his emeralds piercing into my soul and I never thought he has looked so handsome until now.

Hook pounces towards Peter and screams, "No! I have won!" Peter flies out of the way. He starts having his fun while he flies quickly turning a frightening fight into a hilarious one.

"You... are old."

"But I won!" Hook is trying his hardest while Peter is lounging in the sky teasing him.

One of the twins repeats Peter "Old."

"And alone!"

The other twin repeats Peter "Alone."

"No! I won! I won!" Peter flips Hook over the sea and the crocodile jumps up snapping for him.

I then add the final word. "Done for." Peter grins to me. Hook starts trying to save himself.

"Happy thoughts.

Happy thoughts.

Ripping! Killing! Killing! Choking! Lawyers! Dentists!

The boys and I starts chanting "Old! Alone! Done for!

Old! Alone! Done for!

Old! Alone! Done for!"

"Pus!

Uh, children's blood.

Puppies' blood."

"Old! Alone! Done for! Old! Alone! Done for!"

"Disease! Scabs!

Kittens dashed on spikes! No!" Hook has now lowered drastically.

"Old! Alone! Done for!"

White death! Black death!

Any death! A nice cup of tea!"

"Old! Alone! Done for!

Old! Alone! Done for!"

Hook realizes he can't live. "Old. Alone."

"Done for!" We shout.

"Done for."

We hear Hook's voice and gasp, "Brimstone and gall! Silence, you dogs!"

"Or I'll cast anchor in you." Peter says in his normal voice.

"Ready to cast off?"

"Aye. Aye, Captain."

I then help Tink down the ship in pixie dust, turning into my fairy form and shrinking to do so.

_Tige?_

_Yes?_

_Why weren't you here?_

_Because it was your fight to fight. But don't worry I was watching the whole time and showed the Indians through a tradition only used for things like these._

_Ok, can you come here? I need a girl and want to sing a lullaby to the boys._

_Ok sis._

15 MINUTES LATER.

Tige is now climbing onto the boat with John helping her, when she gets on both blush furiously and kiss each other's cheeks. I giggle softly with Tink.

I use my necklace to change m outface into a light pink one but what surprised me the most was when I did golden pixie dust surrounded me and started turning.

Everyone stared at me and the light I was making, until Tinkerbell curtsied to me saying "Your highness, Princess Ariella, you have come into your true fairy form."

I gasp as she shows a mirror to me I look exactly like I normally do as a fairy except my wings were permanent I laughed with joy and tested them out for a few laps of the ship.

Once I came down from my high I saw the boys were extremely sleepy and talked softly to Tige.

"Hey do you want to sing now?"

"Yeah, just think of singing and the words will flow out of your mouth."

I did exactly as she said and she was right. **(Wendy sings in italic Tigerlily sings in bold italic. Both is underlined.)**

_In my head I have dreams_

_I have visions of many things_

_Questions longings in my mind_

_**Pictures fill my head**_

_**I feel so trapped instead but**_

_**Trapped doesn't seem so bad**_

_**'cause you are here**_

It doesn't mean anything

Without you here with me

And i can try to justify

But I still need you here with me

_In my heart I had hope_

_Built on dreams I'll never know_

_Answers to love left behind _

_**Visions filled my head**_

_**I felt so trapped instead but**_

_**Trapped doesn't seem so bad**_

_**'Cause you were near**_

It doesn't mean anything

Without you here with me

And I can try to justify

But I still need you here with me

It doesn't mean anything

Without you here with me

'Cause after all is said and done

I still need you here with me

_I can't do anything without you_

_You give me strength to do anything_

_I can't be everything I try to_

_You saved me from the everything_

_I couldn't be_

It doesn't mean anything

Without you here with me

'Cause after all is said and done

I still need you here with me

_**Need you here with me**_

_I need you here with me_

While we are singing I am looking Peter in the eyes and Tige looks at John. We look to the boys and they are all leaning on each other sound asleep including snoring.

I flutter to Peter and say "Hey Captain."

"Hey Wendy-Fairy. Nice Song." Wendy-Fairy new one not that I'm complaining.

"Thanks."

"I bet me and John could do one better though."

"Really? Then I bet whatever you want that you can't right your own song, that is good by the end of the month and if you don't agree you are a coward." I added the end just to make sure he would agree.

"No one calls Peter Pan a coward! Sure! But if I win you have to do everything I want for a whole day."

"Deal!" We spit on out hands and shake them.

"Now. Where are we going?"

"Surprise Wendy-Lady you should know."

Soon I get bored and start flying around with Peter we joke around and have fun until Peter looks behind me and turns sombre.

"Wendy can you close your eyes?" I do as he says. After what felt like hours I heard a sad. "You can open them Wendy-Bird."

I open them immediately to see the darling home the place where my family live. I go into a trance coming up to Peter and say in a dream like state, "Peter this is what will happen if you make me stay."

I place my fingers on his temples and show him my vision. Flashes of what will happen flash before my eyes.

_Vision_

_Do you Wendy Moira Angela Darling take James Thomas Edwards to be your lawfully wedded husband?_

_I sniff tears going down my face not wanting to marry this man, "I do." _

"_I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss your bride."_

_Vision 2_

_Telegram, I am sorry Mrs Darling-Edwards but your brothers Slightly, John, Michael, Curly, Nibs, Tootles, Eric and Edward Darling have all died in the line of duty._

_I breakdown in tears my only connection to Neverland, my once sons, my brothers are gone and my life is horrible._

_Vision 3_

"_Why won't you just let go? They were your brothers! So?" He steps towards me as I crawl back._

"_They were the only thing that keeps me living now other than Danny! Jane hates me!"_

"_Did you just backchat me?" He slaps me over and over._

_Vision 4_

_Flashes of an adventure with my 'future' daughter Jane and my final farewell with Peter._

When they end there are tears running down both our faces but he quickly wipes his away. "Wendy stay with me."

"Of course, the boys won't leave either but I just have to do something." I hide my wings as I tell the boys to stay on the boat. I run into the nursery and get a knapsack out of my draw, silently I use 3 mermaid scales to make it bigger on the inside.

I take all my storybooks and shove them in, I take my pictures of mother, father and nana, my brothers' favourite things and wrote a letter to mother and father, some of my favourite things go in as well as many necessities.

As I signed off my letter a loud stomping sound came from down the hall, oh no.

They're home.


	10. The Heart

**Disclaimer: You know the drill.**

**Just so you know Peter is 14 and Wendy is 13. Also I've got pics of some stuff on my profile.**

**Chapter 10: The Heart**

I quickly finish my letter, take my music box and get the rest of my stuff into my bag. Suddenly, the door was thrown forward.

"Wendy!"

I try to stay pleasant, "Mother, Father." I smile. Father notices my knapsack and I step back.

"You're not leaving again?! Are you Wendy?!" Father shouts his voice rising in level.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Michael, John and I are leaving." I strongly say. Father's face slowly turns purple with rage and I start running towards the window where Peter and the boys we're shouting, "Wendy, c'mon!"

Suddenly I fall forward to find my father holding my ankle and my mother grabbing my knapsack. I cry out in pain as he squeezes my ankle too hard. "Mother." I gasp with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, my darling but you must stay, you will grow up to be a proper English lady, whether you like it or not. We will do it however we see fit."

Tears start running down my face and I realize there is only one escape at this moment. I pull my ankle and hear a crack. I take my knapsack and start running towards the window my foot gets on the first step and I am turned to see my father with a furious look on his face. For the first time in my life I felt afraid of my father.

I try to pull my arm out but I feel a stinging in my cheek and fall to the ground. I am slapped again and again until blood is flowing heavily from my cheek, but then he starts kicking me in the ribs. After a few minutes of abuse spots cloud my vision and I see nothing.

**Peter POV**

When the grown ups were hurting Wendy the boys and I were too shocked to even do anything and were frozen I place.

After Wendy blacks out I fly into the nursery furiously ready to battle the ones who hurt **my** Wendy. But after the boys run in I see their eagerness to repay Mr Darling.

**Nibs POV**

We run into the room that we would have called home until this. I get the honours of going first to avenge Mother's abuse, so fuelled by my fury I run up to the man and tighten up the band round my head.

I growl to him, "This is for Mother!" I punch him as hard as I can.

"This is for Father!" I head butt him bruising his head,

"And this.. This is for me!" I then kick him in the crotch.

**Slightly POV**

After Nibs' turn I got to go and glared at the man as hard as I could. I jump on him and start beating him up. Hard.

"No one hits my mother! Ever!"

**Curly POV**

I know I'm supposed to be the quiet and calm one of the group but I can't help but be furious of how this.. this man hurt our Mother.

I do my worst to this man and I can't believe that this was the same person Mother, John and Michael said was nice, caring man.

**Tootles POV**

When I saw what he did to Mother our wonderful, beautiful Mother I can't see how Peter hasn't exploded yet as it is very obvious of how he loves her though it isn't to him and Mother.

When it is my turn I see a horrible man who deserves everything that has happened to him so all I do is punch him right in the nose making it bleed. A lot.

When John and Michael went up they had some very venomous words for him.

**John POV**

Michael and I walk up to father, no he isn't our father Peter is and Wendy is our mother.

"You, we thought you were a kind caring man but now we know you're just a monster."

We walk away knowing that those words will scar him for life.

**1****st**** Twin POV**

My brother and I walk up to the monster in a deathly calm manner not showing how loathing we were of him.

He smiles probably thinking how we wouldn't hurt him. That is until we started beating him up in a different way to the others. We bit, scratched, pulled and pinched him.

We kept going until Father walked up in a very, very calm manner.

**Peter POV**

"You hurt my Wendy-Lady."

The man who was battered and bruised was brave enough to say to me in a dignified manner, "To grow up she needs to understand the rules of society."

"You hurt my Wendy."

"She got what she deserved." The lady answers for him and even more furious than I ever have before.

I feel no need to scream or shout but to just say one thing. "Then you will get all you deserve."

With that Tink comes forward and does the worst she could do on behalf of the fairies which actually a lot.

I fly towards the lady angrily. I go right up to her face and stare right into her eyes. I start to whisper almost silently.

"Mother's are supposed to be kind, nice and tell stories. They are supposed to stop people from hurting their children!" I end up shouting at the lady who was supposed to protect my Wendy-Fairy.

**Nibs POV**

You see when Peter is angry about someone, as close to him as Wendy, closer than Tinkerbell, he is furious, deathly silent.

It barely ever happens but when it does you get so scared it shakes your bones.

So as Peter talked to the lady, we were all surprised she didn't fall to the ground under the Neverland Prince's sheer power.

Instead as if her was 2 years old she said slowly and proudly.

"A woman must know her place in society. She right now is too strong willed for her own good. She must be weak minded and ready to marry and get a husband soon. Especially to be a mother to her own children."

Peter was on the ground like he was when Hook was fighting him; he wasn't on his feet but curled in a ball sobbing.

Not that we would say we noticed. That's when I noticed what she said along with everyone else.

"Mother?!" The lost boys and I shouted we couldn't imagine her being anyone else's mother.

"Grow up?!" John and Michael shouted.

"Husband." Peter sobbed.

Everyone except Peter attacked her scratching, biting and pulling. I could see Tink with another fairy in the corner of my eye. Tink spread pixie dust over Peter and he lifted into the air as the boy fairy did the same to our mother.

They were lifted up onto the ship and we took as I turn to leave. As everyone got on, I realised something.

"Slightly! Come on we have to get something!"

We ran back in and I said, "One more thing."

Slightly took the knapsack that was still in Mrs Darling's hands and I ran up and punched Mr Darling as hard as I could. "Just to remember us."

We ran back onto the ship and it started to fly back to Neverland. Slightly saw everyone crowding around one thing. We pushed in to see Father holding Mother sobbing his heart out.

Tiger-Lily, John and Michael were knelt next to them.

**Tiger-Lily POV**

As soon as Luna and Peter were lifted onto the ship I ran over to see what was wrong. I squeezed my eyes shut hoping nothing was wrong.

I opened them to see horrific sight, my twin sister broken and bloodied. I thought she was dead and started to sob.

As soon as Peter was down he crawled over to Luna and hugged her. He sobbed louder than me and sadder than anything I had ever heard.

It was if someone had taken his heart right out of his chest and ripped it in two, right in front of him.

Everyone crowded around John and us and Michael knelt down next to us I leant my head on John's shoulder and looked up to see everyone sobbing quietly.

Then Peter started to beg and it made me cry more.

He shouted to the sky and Luna, "Please Wendy-Lady! Please! Please! Wake up! Wendy! Wendy you're so cold. Wake up! Please wake up!"

This went on till we got too Neverland. I bravely got up the courage to feel for my sister's pulse.

All hope I had dropped when I felt how cold her skin was. But I still tried to feel a pulse then my hopes rocketed to the sky. She had a pulse!

It was barely there but I could feel a small but weak one.

I smiled in happiness. As the ship touched the water, I heard the mermaid's saddening songs and their cries of despair. Neverland had dimmed it was cold and dark.

No happiness could live without its heart.

And the Princess was that heart.


End file.
